Alliance
by Pisces no Melody
Summary: Depois de uma Era,a paz no mundo e no Santuário de Atena está mais uma vez ameaçada.Sem contar com sua deusa nesta era e sem o contingente total de Cavaleiros de Ouro,será que as forças do Santuário conseguirão conter o mal? FICHAS ABERTAS! Título Prov.
1. Prólogo

**Alliance**

**Disclaimer**: O universo de Saint Seiya, não nos pertence; Masami Kurumada-san, TOEI Animation, Shueisha e outros detêm os direitos autorais da série. Nada do que for escrito aqui tem a intenção de infligir quaisquer direitos autorais. Tudo que for escrito aqui provêm de ideias originais, saídas da mente do autor que vos fala. Escrevo isso como forma de entretenimento, de vocês, leitores, e meu, devido ao meu amor à escrita, portanto, nada aqui será usado como forma de ganhar qualquer quantia de dinheiro.

**Summary**: Depois de uma Era, a paz no mundo e no Santuário de Atena está mais uma vez ameaçada. Sem contar com sua deusa nesta era e sem o contingente total de Cavaleiros de Ouro, será que as forças do Santuário conseguirão conter o mal?

**N/A:** Bom, antes de iniciar esse capítulo/prólogo, tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de esclarecer.

- Ignorem total e completamente o filme Prólogo do Céu ou qualquer evento que tenha se passado em Next Dimension, que tenha algo a ver com a continuação da Saga original. Considerem que Saint Seiya acabou definitivamente no volume 48 do mangá.

- A história se passa 247 anos depois do fim da Saga de Hades. Como dito em Next Dimension, na primeira página do primeiro volume/capítulo, a Saga de Hades termina em 1990. Logo, a fic se passa em 2237. Como, obviamente, não há pistas ou maneiras de imaginar como será a vida na Terra daqui a quase duzentos e cinquenta anos, tomarei minha licença poética para descrever tudo como se fosse nos dias de hoje, ok?

- A princípio, usarei os golpes dos Cavaleiros no original japonês com a tradução ao lado entre parênteses. Abomino completamente o nome de alguns golpes do anime/2ª edição do mangá. Portanto, não esperem ler Ave Fênix, Golpe Fantasma de Fênix, Rosas Demoníacas Reais, Rendição Divina, Satã Imperial ou Destruição Máxima. Com toda a certeza, mesmo que for na tradução depois do golpe no original, vocês lerão Voo da Fênix, Ilusão da Fênix, Rosa Diabólica Real, Rendição do Rei das Trevas, Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas e Máxima precaução.

- Não considero Hades, Thanatos e Hypnos mortos. No caso de Hades, ele simplesmente perdeu seu corpo, mesmo sendo o corpo imortal dele. A alma dele, de forma alguma foi "morta", digamos assim. A questão do Mundo dos Mortos e dos Elísios sendo destruídos pela "morte" de Hades é a mais ou menos mesma de quando o Santuário começa a se "consumir" quando Atena/Saori se mata na Fase Santuário da Saga de Hades. Assim como Hypnos e Thanatos perderam seus hospedeiros e fugiram, esperando o momento certo de renascer.

Por enquanto é só, qualquer coisa eu adiciono nos próximos capítulos. E vamos à fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2223, Monte Olimpo.<strong>

O Olimpo estava em caos nos últimos dias. Antecedendo o Renascimento de muitos dos deuses e deusas, como sempre fora convocada a reunião que acontecia a cada era. Apesar da atmosfera de paz que rodeava o planeta, o lar dos deuses estava mergulhado em discórdia. Discussões sobre domínios, sobre templos em posse, sobre guerras passadas e etc. Estavam presentes os 12 maiores: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Apolo, Ártemis, Afrodite, Dionísio, Ares, Hefesto e Deméter, assim como deuses menores. Zeus e Poseidon discutiam como sempre, Hera estava planejando vingança contra uma mortal com quem Zeus andara se engraçando, Apolo e Ártemis estavam brigando também. Dionísio, Deméter, Hermes e Hefesto olhavam tudo com uma indiferença vigilante. Afrodite conversava em voz baixa com seu filho Eros, enquanto Ares olhava os ânimos exaltados com um sorriso no rosto e Athena apenas observava a tudo. Isso continuou por mais algum tempo, não se sabe quanto, se foram minutos, horas, dias ou meses, afinal, o que é o tempo para os grandes imortais?

Até que, todos sentem um cosmo negro se aproximando. Ao entrar na sala de reuniões, todos souberam se tratar de Hades, o Imperador do Mundo dos Mortos, que, na última Guerra Santa contra Athena, tivera seu corpo imortal destruído, acompanhado de seus dois servos mais fiéis, os deuses gêmeos Hypnos e Thanatos. Ele não possuía a aparência disforme que uma alma sem corpo geralmente apresenta, mas assumia a forma de seu último hospedeiro, Shun de Andrômeda, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Athena. Esta, assim, que o Imperador dos Mortos se revelou, levantou-se de seu lugar, à direita de Zeus, elevando seu cosmo. O deus, assim, que a viu, também elevou seu poderoso cosmo. Mas foram detidos pelo leve elevar do cosmo do deus dos deuses.

"Paz, filha, irmão. Tome assento, Hades, e diga a nós, teus irmãos, o que desejas, já que raramente deixa teu reino no Mundo dos Mortos." Disse Zeus.

"Irmão." Ele acenou com a cabeça, gesticulando e fazendo aparecer um trono negro. Ao sentar-se, continuou. "Como bem sabeis, meu imortal corpo foi destruídos por Palas Atena ao findar da última Guerra Santa que travamos. É claro, mesmo que meu corpo tenha morrido, sou um deus, e como tal, não morri, como podeis ver."

"Prossiga."

"Nos últimos anos, meus servos, Hypnos e Thanatos encontraram uma família no mundo humano, que poderia gerar o novo corpo do Imperador do Submundo. Porém, tendo nascido de humanos, a criança escolhida por eles não pode se tornar meu corpo imortal, por não possuir a essência divina. Com esse intuito, trouxe o menino aqui, hoje, para que vós, meus irmãos, irmãs, e sobrinhos e sobrinhas, possam consagrá-lo com vosso Ikhor. Hypnos, Thanatos?" Ele terminou, acenando para os deuses gêmeos, que abriram um portal para os Elísios, trazendo de lá, o corpo adormecido por Hypnos de uma criança, de apenas seis anos. O menino possuía uma face angelical e traços delicados, com cabelos loiros até os ombros. Os deuses colocaram a criança em cima da mesa de reuniões, enquanto os doze maiores discutiam entre si. Os deuses menores, nada podiam fazer, já que Hades poderia matá-los com um simples elevar de cosmo. Ao chegarem a uma conclusão, Zeus se pronunciou pelos outros onze.

"Irmão, decidimos atender teu pedido." Dito isso, os quase 30 deuses e deusas ali presentes fizeram um pequeno corte no pulso, deixando que seu sangue dourado, o Ikhor escorresse pelos braços, fazendo com que levitasse até o corpo do menino. Com isso, uma aura o cercou, indicando a divindade daquele novo ser que ali nascia. Fazendo-o levitar, Hades foi a seu encontro, sua alma entrando no corpo do menino. Depois de um tempo, uma forte luz preencheu o salão, e quando ela passou, a criança desceu levemente até o chão, seus cabelos se tornando avermelhados. Falou com uma voz angelical de criança.

"Agradeço. Hypnos, Thanatos, vamos." E desapareceram.

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2231, Giudecca, Mundo dos Mortos.<strong>

Pandora tocava sua Harpa enquanto Hypnos e Thanatos tocavam a flauta e a lira, respectivamente. O jovem que era o corpo de Hades nessa Era, contava com 14 anos e se deixava levar pela suave música que seus súditos mais fiéis tiravam dos instrumentos. O menino que se tornara o corpo de Hades era excepcionalmente belo. Seus cabelos outrora loiros estavam até os ombros, levemente ondulados, seus olhos eram de um azul espetacular. Foi quando um imenso cosmo, que só poderia pertencer a um deus. Hypnos e Thanatos entraram em alerta, Pandora se posicionou na frente de Hades. Não, não podiam estar sendo atacados! Havia poucos Espectros vivos, as 108 Estrelas Malignas ainda não tinham despertado. O cosmo se aproximava cada vez mais de Giudecca, deixando Pandora e até mesmo os deuses gêmeos paralisados, apenas Hades conservou a expressão serena.

Com uma forte luz, as portas do palácio se abriram, revelando uma silhueta feminina.

"Não, não pode ser!" Pandora exclamou, tremendo. "Ela não pode ter vindo até aqui sozinha!"

Quando a luz passou, a figura revelou-se Athena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra justa. Com um grandioso cosmo, fez com que os gêmeos se ajoelhassem perante ela, vendo que eles pretendiam atacá-la. Parando em frente a eles, ela deu um sorriso. "Pretendiam me atacar, Sono e Morte? Não receberam a punição devida por terem ousado atacar e aprisionar minha avatar 247 anos atrás. Deuses menores não devem desrespeitar dessa forma uma dos Doze." Com um aceno de mão, uma corrente elétrica passou a percorrer o corpo dos deuses. Ela os deixou sofrer por uns instantes e retirou seu poder. "Agora saiam, tenho um assunto a tratar com seu mestre." Eles a obedeceram, sumindo no ar. Voltando-se para a figura no trono, sorriu ao ver Pandora à frente de seu Imperador. Andou calmamente até lá, parando a alguns passos de Hades, tendo a garota a sua frente.

"Vadia, não se aproximará do Imperador Hades!" ergueu a mão para a deusa, como tantas vezes já fizera antes, sabendo que a divindade aguentaria calada, pois não era dada à violência. Porém o contrário aconteceu. Sua mão parou no ar, a centímetros do rosto da deusa.

"Eu não sou mais aquela menininha indefesa e frágil que odeia violência, Pandora. Eu nunca estive totalmente desperta, em nenhuma das eras. Continuo detestando a violência, mas assim como Hypnos e Thanatos, tu precisas ser colocada em teu devido lugar." Estendendo seu báculo, fez a mulher ser jogada longe, sendo acometida por uma corrente elétrica assim que tocou o chão. A dor era tão forte que só conseguia ficar de cócoras no chão, gritando de dor. "Ficará aí, até que eu termine de falar com teu senhor. Mas não te preocupes, controlei-me para que não fiques louca com a dor." Dando um sorriso singelo, dirigiu-se ao tio. "Tio... Quanto tempo não?"

"Athena. 247 anos, acredito. Tu me atravessaste com teu báculo."

"Hahaha, é verdade. Mas tu não és o tipo que guarda mágoas, eu o conheço." Ela riu delicadamente. "Pois bem. Vim aqui propor-te uma trégua. Uma trégua definitiva."

"Athena... Tu, a deusa da guerra, com quem eu batalho pelo domínio da Terra desde as eras mitológicas, me propondo uma trégua? Hahahahahahahaha! Que tipo de piada é esta? Você irá chamar meu irmão Poseidon para sua festa do chá também?" Hades riu gostosamente diante a proposta da deusa.

"Até onde eu sabia, Apolo era o deus das previsões, meu caro Hades e não tu, mas devo dizer, estou impressionada! Como adivinhaste que tenho um acordo com Poseidon também?" Athena sorriu.

"O quê? Não me faça de tolo, deusa da guerra, estás em meus domínios, tu que carregas Niké nas mãos! Explane-se!" exclamou o deus dos mortos.

"Não notaste, ó soberano dos mortos, o clima na Reunião Divina, oito anos atrás? Há dissensões entre os deuses. Temo que as velhas alianças estejam perdidas. Só o que nos resta, é fazer novas. O que me dizes, Hades, Imperador do Submundo?" A deusa falou, em tom sério. "Os deuses menores estão se juntando, logo eles ameaçaram a hegemonia do Olimpo. Hécate já não mais o serve, estou correta?"

"É verdade. Hécate desertou de seus serviços nos Campos Elísios já fazem cinco anos, só me restam Hypnos e Thanatos."

"Pois bem. Dionísio, Hermes, Afrodite e Ares já formam uma frente, com diversos outros deuses ao seu comando. Zeus, Hera, Hefesto e Hermes permanecem neutros. Por enquanto. Eu só tenho Poseidon e Niké ao meu lado. Meus Cavaleiros não estão prontos para Guerras ainda, e de alguma forma, fui impedida de reencarnar nesta era. Preciso de ti, dos gêmeos e das tuas Estrelas Malignas ao meu lado, Hades." Ela disse, com um tom pesaroso.

O deus a analisou por um momento. Lembrando-se da Reunião que invadira no Olimpo, sentira que o clima estava pesado, mesmo antes de sua chegada inoportuna, porém, preocupado mais com sua própria vida, não notara o clima de desconfiança e de quase guerra entre os deuses lá presentes.

"E o que ganharei com essa aliança, Athena? Por que deveria me postar ao seu lado, que feriu meu corpo imortal tantas vezes, chegando por fim a matá-lo? Tu que me humilhaste perante os outros deuses tantas e tantas vezes? Diga-me, por quê?"

"Teu poder não é mais tão grandioso, Imperador. Perdeste sua magnitude desde que os humanos deixaram de adorá-lo e teus templos na superfície roubados. Preciso de ti ao meu lado, o mais poderoso dos três filhos de Cronos e Réia. Terá tudo que te foste roubado, se não perecermos nesta guerra. E se perecermos... Assegurarei que tenhas o controle da Terra. Terá teu lugar no Olimpo, que te fora negado desde eras mitológicas."

"Interessante, Protetora da Terra. Aceito tua proposta. Agora, me conte. Pois sendo a deusa da sabedoria, sempre sabes mais do que contas. Vamos, diga-me. Quem é o causador dessa... discordância entre os deuses?" ele concluiu, depois de pensar por um instante. Atena retirou seu cosmo que ainda causava dor em Pandora, esta última caindo aliviada no chão.

"Essa pessoa é..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2231, Salão do Grande Mestre, Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

A figura da deusa da guerra apareceu diante do homem que se sentava no trono, ao meio do Salão. Entregou o báculo a ele, que se ajoelhou perante a deusa.

"O que faremos agora, Athena-sama? A Guerra Santa se iniciará em dois anos, e temos apenas três Cavaleiros de Ouro com suas armaduras e a senhora não reencarnou. Receio que esta guerra esteja perdida." O Mestre falou, com certo pesar em sua voz.

"Meu amigo..." Ela sorriu. "Posso parecer diferente, mas você não precisa me tratar com tanto respeito. Esqueça esse senhora, há muito que somos amigos. E você se esqueceu? Não importa a quantidade, os Cavaleiros de Atena sempre vencerão qualquer inimigo, desde que não percam a esperança em seus corações. Além do mais, estou com vocês, em espírito. Estarei presente em seus corações e cosmos."

"Athena-sama..." Ele abaixou a cabeça, levemente envergonhado.

"E não se preocupe, eu fiz uma trégua com Hades, ele não irá nos atacar nessa era. Pode ficar tranquilo."

"Com Hades, mas a Senhora...?"

"Já disse, não se preocupe. Então, o que me diz? Como são os Cavaleiros dessa Era?" ela perguntou, sentando-se no trono que ali havia, acenando para que aparecesse outra cadeira para seu antigo amigo, assim como uma mesa e um bule de chá com duas xícaras.

"Com certeza são os mais fortes que já tivemos, minha senhora. Aquário tem um cosmo formidável, Peixes é um prodígio e Virgem... Bom, a senhora se lembra de meu mestre."

"Sim, de fato. E os outros, com certeza há alguns que ainda estão treinando, não?"

"Sim. Temos Gêmeos, Câncer, Escorpião e Touro. Para as outras armaduras, não encontrei ainda ninguém que seja qualificado. Pelo menos ninguém que esteja pronto para a Guerra."

"Entristece-me que jovens entrem em batalhas como essa. Como você, na última Guerra."

"Não fiz nada mais que o meu dever. Além de querer, realmente, que o mundo se tornasse um lugar melhor."

"Todos nós queremos isso, meu querido, todos nós. Temo dizer, mas eu devo ir. Meu poder é limitado sem estar encarnada, e aqui é o máximo que chegar. Mas não temas. Lembre-se, não perca as esperanças e eu sempre estarei contigo e com todos os cavaleiros. Adeus, velho amigo."

"Athena-sama." Ele se ajoelhou mais uma vez, beijando a mão da deusa, que se foi com um brilho forte.

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2231, Algum lugar do Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

Uma pessoa encapuzada entra no Santuário, de madrugada. Ela está invisível a olhos humanos e escondendo seu cosmo, mas sua presença ainda pode ser sentido, como um aperto no coração, como uma brisa gelada trazendo um mau agouro. Ela subiu lentamente pelas Doze Casas, aproveitando que boa parte dela não possui guardiões, apenas duas delas, onde os ocupantes, em um sono leve, não notaram sua presença. Enfim, chegou ao seu destino, a 12ª Casa, Peixes. Entrando no recinto, dirigiu-se ao lugar usado pelo guardião como seu jardim de rosas. Lá, a pessoa misteriosa abaixou-se, colhendo uma simples, porém bela rosa azul. Aspirou o aroma da flor, aproximando-a de suas narinas.

"Doce..." por debaixo do capuz, pode-se ver que a figura sorria, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

* * *

><p>Yo minna! O_O Quanto tempo que eu não escrevo uma fic, poutz! Hahaha, bom, se vier alguém aqui que me conhece de Angels of the Sea, please, não me matem. Tá, podem matar, por que me sinto frustrada por não conseguir continuá-la. Então, gomenasai. *Reverência*<p>

E aí, essa fic tá ficando legal na minha cabeça. Sério. Hahahaha. Cheia dos barracos, furação de olho, gente saindo no tapa e até triângulo amoroso meio que yaoi+hentai. Pois é. TEENSO.

Enfim, quero apresentar pra vocês, meu best, Paulo C., que vai me ajudar nessa coisa amor que vai sair essa fic.

Paulo C.: Yo! o/

Well, people, é isso. Espero que curtam, tanto quanto nos estamos enquanto escrevemos. Hahaha

Melody: Kissus!

Paulo: Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 1

**Alliance**

**Disclaimer**: O universo de Saint Seiya, não me pertence; Masami Kurumada-san, TOEI Animation, Shueisha e outros detêm os direitos autorais da série. Nada do que for escrito aqui tem a intenção de infligir quaisquer direitos autorais. Tudo que for escrito aqui provêm de ideias originais, saídas da mente da autora que vos fala. Escrevo isso como forma de entretenimento, para vocês, leitores, e meu, devido ao meu amor à escrita, portanto, nada aqui será usado como forma de ganhar qualquer quantia de dinheiro.

**Summary**: Depois de uma Era, a paz no mundo e no Santuário de Atena está mais uma vez ameaçada. Sem contar com sua deusa nesta era e sem o contingente total de Cavaleiros de Ouro, será que as forças do Santuário conseguirão conter o mal?

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2233, Algum lugar da Sibéria, Rússia.<strong>

"Porcaria de lugar frio." Uma menina, com não mais que 20 anos, andava pelas planícies geladas da Sibéria, trajando uma reluzente armadura dourada. Apesar de reclamar, não se importava realmente com a temperatura do local, mesmo tendo em contato com sua pele uma armadura metálica. Reclamava mesmo era do terreno acidentado e da dificuldade de andar nele. Por que raios o Grande Mestre a mandara, afinal? Algum Cavaleiro de Prata ou mesmo alguns de Bronze não bastariam para trazer o maldito Aquário de volta? Mas não, ela tinha que ser enviada. Tinha que ser babá de um homem de 23 anos, enquanto o Santuário estava na iminência de uma Guerra Santa. Bufou, fazendo com que sua franja levantasse levemente, dando a impressão de uma garotinha. Na verdade, se trata da última linha de defesa do Grande Mestre e de Athena, Melody, Amazona de Ouro de Peixes. Com suas rosas, cria um caminho intransponível até à Sala do Mestre e ao Templo de Athena. Mas agora, estava reduzida a uma menina de recados e isso a frustrava tanto! Isso não acontecia tanto com aquela considerada a mais bela de todos os 88 Cavaleiros de Athena. Sempre com um semblante angelical e destilando pureza por onde passava, era uma das almas mais bondosas que caminhavam na Terra naquela era.

Saiu de seus pensamentos frustrados quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Parada à porta, sentiu um poderoso cosmo lá dentro, mas nada que a assustasse. Sabia que o dono do cosmo tinha sentido sua presença, talvez desde que botara os pés na Rússia. Mas não era um cosmo qualquer. Era um cosmo gelado, sem sentimentos que combinava com a paisagem bucólica da Sibéria. Assim que foi bater na porta, um ar gelado a explodiu e Melody se esquivou com destreza. Criou uma rosa azulada entre os dedos e pôs-se em postura de combate.

"O que deseja, Amazona de Peixes?" disse uma voz que soava tão fria quanto o dono do cosmo. Da escuridão da casa, saiu talvez o homem mais bonito que Melody já vira na vida. Com o cabelo curto e ruivo, e olhos tão negros que você parecia olhar para dentro de um abismo sem fim, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, brilhavam misteriosamente, com um leve toque de divertimento.

Ela não se deixou intimidar, por mais que sentisse suas pernas bambas, tal a virilidade do homem a sua frente. Mesmo naquele frio congelante, ele usava apenas uma calça de treinamento, exibindo seu corpo bem formado. Reprimiu-se por estar pensado no corpo dele naquela hora, mas por todos os deuses, que homem! Era como se a estrada para a perdição se apresentasse diante dela e dançasse sensualmente com uma tanguinha de leopardo. Endireitou-se, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. Desfazendo a postura de luta, aproximou-se lentamente, tirando um pergaminho com o selo do Santuário de uma bolsa que trazia às costas, escondida pela capa. Entregou para o homem, Pietro di Masotti, a convocação que recebera do Grande Mestre.

"Huh? O velhote quer que eu volte àquele pardieiro que vocês chamam de Santuário? Haha! Vai me esperando lá, Amazona, que eu já vou! Hahahaha!" ele disse, sarcasticamente, enquanto lia. Ele se virou, se dirigindo à cabana novamente, porém, parou, quando duas rosas se fincaram no batente. "Interessante? O que é isso, Amazona? Acha que rosas podem com meu frio?" ele sorriu, dessa vez, de uma forma ligeiramente sombria.

"Você dever vir. Recebeu ordens do Grande Mestre!" ela exclamou. Quando ele a ignorou, Melody gritou. "Por favor, não resista!"

Rindo ele se aproximou dela, tirando a máscara que a garota usava. Ela estava paralisada pelo poder daqueles olhos tão enigmáticos que não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, mesmo com ele vendo seu rosto. "Que belo rosto. De fato, merece o título de "Mais Bela dos 88 Cavaleiros". Mas será que você possui a força necessária, para carregar a Sagrada Armadura de Peixes?" Com uma explosão de cosmo, ela o afastou, e o susto perante a força dela fez com que Pietro soltasse a máscara, que Melody prontamente recuperou. A força e o calor de seu cosmo lentamente começaram a descongelar a neve, tanto a que estava ao seu redor quanto a que ainda caia. Pequenos botões de rosas podiam ser vistos, brotando lentamente no meio da neve gelada. Sua cor e sua beleza pareciam trazer vida às paisagens geladas das planícies siberianas. "Hah, cosmo forte o seu, mas será que suas pequenas flores conseguem continuar crescendo no meio de uma avalanche de gelo?" Ele riu novamente. Por mais que ele fosse talvez o homem mais bonito e quente (e o trocadilho era até engraçado) que ela já tinha conhecido, ela estava tão irritada, coisa que era nova para ela, que ela só queria arrancar aquele sorriso idiota daquela face máscula que a deixava... Ela balançou a cabeça, respirando fundo para se acalmar. O cosmo dele aumentava lentamente, matando suas lindas rosas, mas ela aumentou o dela ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que elas continuassem crescendo, até a forma em que estavam perfeitamente desabrochadas.

"Não me subestime. Só por que tenho um rosto bonito não quer dizer que sou fraca. Você virá comigo, nem que eu tenha que arrastá-lo. Eu tenho permissão para usar a força se necessário. Se você ainda sim se recusar, eu o matarei por deserção e por ignorar ordens diretas em nome de Athena e do Grande Mestre! **Everlasting Sleep Roses **_(Rosas do Sono Perpétuo)_**!**" Ela o surpreendeu, quando uma torrente de rosas azuladas avançaram para cima dele. Ele deteu uma grande parte delas, o resto simplesmente resvalou por seu corpo, fazendo arranhões mínimos em sua pele, dos quais ele fez pouco caso, apenas sorrindo para ela.

"Essa é sua técnica? Hahahaha parece que te _superestimei_, Peixes. O que essa técnica fajuta deveria fazer comigo? Cóceg...? O quê?" Ele sentiu uma dormência se espalhando lentamente pelo seu corpo, vindo dos minúsculos arranhões que os espinhos das rosas tinham feito. "O qu...? Que porcaria é essa, Peixes?" ele caiu de joelhos na neve, respirando rápido.

"São minhas Rosas do Sono Perpétuo. Mesmo de um mísero arranhão, elas te embalam em um sono profundo e permanente. Só acordando quando eu permitir. Não gosto de batalhas, por isso, desenvolvi essa técnica. Como prometi ao Grande Mestre, eu o levarei ao Santuário." Ele não a escutava direito desde "...sono profundo e permanente.", até que ele caiu, inconsciente, na neve gelada. "Porcaria de lugar gelado, porcaria de missão. Porcaria de Cavaleiro Rebelde que não podia ir por bem e tinha que ser nocauteado!" ela bufou, já sem a máscara. Aquela coisa pinicava e com ele desacordado, não havia necessidade daquilo, ainda mais que não tinha como ele acordar sem a permissão dela. Além do mais, ele já tinha visto o rosto dela, então, que sentido havia? Melody o pegou, colocando-o nos ombros e saindo dali na velocidade da luz. Odiava aquele lugar com todas as forças, ainda mais com aquele frio. Queria chegar logo ao Santuário. "Porcaria de lugar!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2233, algum lugar da Alemanha, ?<strong>

"O exército está pronto?" perguntou um homem de cabelos curtos, sentado em um trono. O local estava em uma penumbra, por isso, era difícil identificar quem era quem. O homem, que não devia ter 18 anos ainda, parecia entediado, sentado em seu trono dilapidado. Estava ansioso por ação, sangue, cabeças sendo ofertadas aos seus pés.

"Sim, meu senhor. Estão esperando apenas suas ordens. O senhor está pronto?" a mulher, a quem o homem se referia, parecia ter alguns anos a mais que ele, mas o servia e obedecia as ordens dele sem pestanejar. Tal fidelidade era coisa rara naqueles dias. Mesmo na penumbra, dava para ver que se tratava de uma bela mulher. Mas não se deixe enganar, ela é tão bela e mortal quanto uma Coral, exibindo suas cores brilhantes, enquanto engana sua presa.

"Estou. Reúna-se ao exército, minha querida. Tenho um presente para você. Vá, estou a caminho." Enquanto ela se reverencia e dá às costas, saindo do recinto, ele se dirige a uma porta escondida pela tapeçaria atrás do trono, abrindo-a e revelando uma urna negra. Ele sorri e segue o mesmo caminho que a mulher havia seguido antes, parando às portas, observando seu exército. Vê sua companheira à frente de todos eles e se pronuncia. "Meu exército! Como é bom olhar e ver esses rostos tão conhecido e queridos a mim, depois de tantos e tantos anos. 247 anos atrás, Athena nos humilhou, despojando seu Imperador do corpo de nascença, forçando-o a conseguir outro, menos digno. Mas o dia da nossa vingança se aproxima!" todos ali ovacionaram as palavras dele. "Antes de partirem para sua santa missão, quero antes, dar um presente. Pandora, à frente, por favor." A mulher com quem ele falava antes, Pandora, deu alguns passos e se ajoelhou.

"O que desejas de mim, ó Imperador do Mundo dos Mortos, Senhor Hades?" ela disse com a cabeça baixa, que logo foi levantada, por um dedo dele em seu queixo.

"Minha querida, tão bela... E tão fiel. Seu sofrimento durante todas essas eras será recompensado! Por sua lealdade a mim, tu, aquela amaldiçoada pelos deuses tantas era atrás, agora, está livre de qualquer castigo! Consagro-te tu, mais uma vez, com seu total cosmo e sua Sapuris!" ele ergueu a mão e uma luz surgiu das grandes portas atrás dele, envolvendo o corpo de Pandora. "Erga-se mais uma vez, Pandora de Mamba, Estrela Celeste da Lealdade, Alta Sacerdotisa de Hades, Comandante dos 108 Espectros, consagrada a Quarta Juíza dos Mortos e traga escuridão a este mundo uma vez mais!" Ela se ergueu, altiva em sua Sapuris, que não usava a tantas eras, quando tivera seu cosmo selado pelos deuses. Escolha cinco espectros e pegue alguns soldados e invada o Santuário de Athena. Destrua tudo, até a última pedra!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2233, Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

Às portas do Santuário, Melody parou por um momento, cansada depois de um dia de viagem ininterrupta na velocidade da luz, carregando um homem de 23 anos desacordado nas costas. Jogou-o no chão sem cerimônia, criando uma rosa alaranjada entre os dedos, aproximando-a do nariz de Pietro, fazendo com que ele lentamente recobrasse os sentidos. Abrindo os olhos ainda, ele começou. "O qu...? Peixes?" ele se levantou de um salto, se desequilibrando, devido ao tempo adormecido. "Que merda você fez comigo?"

"Contenha-se, ou usarei minha rosas novamente, e não será uma das azuis!"

"Ah, tanto faz. Já estou aqui mesmo, não voltarei para a Sibéria tão cedo, pelo que vejo. Merda de lugar quente, como conseguem viver aqui?" ele perguntou, já suando. Não obteve resposta da Amazona, que simplesmente continuou andando. Assim que cruzaram as fronteiras do Santuário, Pietro sentiu um cosmo gentil o envolvendo, um cosmo cheio de carinho e instinto de proteção. Ficou intrigado por aquele cosmo que emanava aquela energia tão pura e irradiava uma aura de bondade. Andou mais alguns passos, sempre atrás da garota, até que não se aguentou, correu até ela, postou-se ao seu lado e perguntou: "Ei, Amazona! Que cosmo é esse? É de Athena? Quando saí daqui, esse cosmo não existia e até onde eu sei Athena não reencarnou nessa era só o diabo sabe por quê." Ele comentou.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu tenho um nome, Melody, e gostaria que você o usasse, _Cavaleiro_. Segundo, já disse para ter mais respeito! Limpe sua boca de tais palavras antes ou depois de mencionar o Santo nome de Athena. Por fim, não, não é o cosmo de Athena. Esse é o Cavaleiro de Virgem. Ele se voluntariou junto ao Grande Mestre para proteger o Santuário. Ele o protege dia e noite, tirando apenas alguns minutos de descanso para se alimentar."

"Hah, quem pensaria que entre vocês pirralhos teria alguém tão forte, hein? Hahahaha!" Pietro zombou, rindo alto, mas quando parou e abriu os olhos, viu Melody segurando uma rosa branca, sem máscara e uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto angelical.

"Não ouse zombar dos esforços dele para manter o Santuário seguro e em paz! Mais uma palavra zombando desse enorme sacrifício que Eric de Virgem faz todos os dias para proteger as milhares de pessoas que vivem aqui, assim como as pessoas de todo o planeta! Mais uma palavra e eu varo seu coração com essa _Rosa Sanguinária_!" ela se virou e continuou andando, chegando a entrada das Doze Casas. Ao longe, sentiram cosmos agressivos se dirigindo ao Santuário, mesmo que ainda estando longe. Correram pela passagem de servos até a Sala do Mestre, pois pelas Doze Casas demoraria muito. Em cinco minutos, estavam à frente do Grande Mestre. "Grande Mestre. Melody de Peixes se apresentando e reportando que a missão foi cumprida sem problemas. Apesar de alguns... Contratempos." Ela disse, tirando o elmo e se ajoelhando.

"Muito bem, minha querida. Bom trabalho. Ora, Pietro, quanto tempo, não?" o senhor sorriu para o homem, que estava apoiado em uma pilastra, perto da entrada do salão.

"Hah, é mesmo não é, velhote? Esse lugar continua a mesma porcaria de sempre." Pietro disse, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, sorrindo daquele jeito sarcástico dele. Melody se pôs de pé, preparando-se para gritar com ele. Mas parou ao ver um sinal do Mestre, indicando que não havia problemas.

"De fato. Sua opinião sobre o Santuário sempre foi muito definida e digamos, forte. Mas fico feliz que esteja aqui. Mais um Cavaleiro de Ouro nesses tempos tão sombrios. Com você, temos apenas três no Santuário no momento. Escorpião, Gêmeos, Câncer e Touro estão em missão neste momento. Os outros, as Armaduras não escolheram ninguém. Preciso que você supere essa sua insegurança e vista sua armadura o mais rápido possível. Posso sentir cosmo agressivos se aproximando. Há muitos Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Prata e Bronze no Santuário, mas não é o bastante. Se ao menos tivéssemos os doze... O quê?" ele se virou, alarmado, e foi até uma das janelas, olhando para o horizonte, onde, para olhos bem treinados, podia se ver uma cúpula translúcida protegendo todo o local, porém, diversos cosmos negros se uniam e tentavam passar pela barreira criada pelo cosmo do Cavaleiro de Virgem. "Esses cosmos... São espectros! Vão! Protejam o Santuário! Eric não pode se descuidar agora, senão todo o Santuário será invadido. Pelo visto, Hades quebrou sua promessa. Não percam tempo, protejam o Santuário. Pietro, vista sua armadura, ou darei ordens de execução para Melody agora mesmo! Estamos entrando e estado de alerta, a Guerra Santa começou!" Essa última frase, ele gritou, sendo ouvido por todo o Santuário, projetando seu cosmo. "Vão, depressa! Enviarei uma mensagem via cosmo a todos os outros."

Os dois Cavaleiros correram para fora da Sala do Mestre, dirigindo-se imediatamente ao local onde os Espectros ainda forçavam a barreira criada por Virgem, que dava sinais de que começava a perder suas forças. Melody enviou uma mensagem via cosmo para Eric, pedindo para ele aguentar apenas mais um pouco, pelo menos até que chegassem até o lugar. Como resposta, o cosmo dele apenas aumentou, fazendo com que a barreira ficasse imóvel e intransponível, como antes. Chegando ao lugar, viram oito Espectros, todos aparentando serem muito fortes, com um exército de esqueletos atrás deles. No caminho, Pietro tinha chamado sua armadura, revelando ser Aquário. Os dois estavam parados no limite da barreira, surpreendendo os espectros, que não tinham notado sua presença. Agradeceu Eric via cosmo, e assistiu enquanto a barreira sumia lentamente, fazendo com que os espectros rissem.

"Ora, fomos recepcionados por dois Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas que honra! E até abaixaram essa barreira infame, será que estão nos convidando a entrar? Hahahahahaha!" Disse Pandora, à frente de todos eles. "São apenas dois, não deverá ser problema para nós. Verônica, Kagaho, deem cabo desses deles, enquanto nós seguimos, sim?" eles se ajoelharam, perante ela, acenando com a cabeça. Melody e Pietro deixaram que eles passassem, sem ao menos pestanejar. Quando os outros estavam longe, o espectro Verônica se pronunciou.

"Os deixaram passar? Huhuhu, isso é inédito! Nós sabemos que vocês estão desfalcados, por isso escolhemos esse momento para atacar. Seus meros Cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata não serão páreos para nós. Na verdade, nem mesmo vocês, os de Ouro conseguirão nos deter! Hahahahahahaha, mas é uma pena, ter que destruir um belo espécime de homem como esse..." ele se aproximou, tocando levemente o rosto de Pietro, tendo seus dedos congelados. "O qu... Desgraçado!"

"Não temos que dar explicações para vocês, mas seus amigos nem chegarão perto da entrada das Doze Casas." Melody falou serenamente.

"É, ôh, traveco, agora nos vamos enfiar a mão na fuça de vocês, que sua cara tá me dando nos nervos." Sorriu Pietro sinistramente. Ele ia avançar para Verônica, porém foi detido pela loira.

"Acalme-se, Pietro. Esse é meu. Ninguém desprezará nenhum Cavaleiro na minha frente e sairá vivo. Eu irei mata-lo." Para demonstrar que estava falando a verdade, ela tirou a máscara, jogando-a longe, olhando no fundo dos olhos do Aquário, deixando transparecer toda sua vontade, toda sua determinação. Seu cosmo, diferente de antes, queimava como fogo, diferente até mesmo das vezes que ele se inflamara por causa da irritação dela com as palavras insultantes que ele dissera. Queimava de uma forma tão esplêndida, que, sem dúvida nenhuma, seria capaz de derreter uma das geleiras eternas. Podia-se ver que rosas pipocavam aqui e acolá, no campo onde eles estavam parados. O outro Espectro, Kagaho, de quem emanava um cosmo aterrador, não tinha aberto a boca ainda, só esperava pacientemente, para que fosse decidido quem iria enfrentá-lo. Ele suspirou, se afastando dela e aproximando-se do outro espectro.

"Tudo bem, só não vá morrer pra esse fracote. Você, Espectro!" Ele aponta para Kagaho, que não se mova um milímetro sequer, apenas ostentando aquele olhar inabalável, que o estava irritando já. "Deixamos as 'moças' lutarem, sim? Que tal irmos para um local mais... Reservado?"

O homem continua quieto, sem reação. Mas, depois que Pietro começou a andar, procurando outro local de luta, ele foi atrás, entrando na floresta. Pararam ao encontrar uma clareira. Parados, um em cada ponta, eles se analisavam.

"Ei, que tal nos apresentarmos? Você sabe, é só para que eu tenha algo para escrever no Esquife de Gelo eterno no qual colocarei seu corpo, depois de matá-lo. Eu sou Pietro, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário. Mas pode me chamar de seu _algoz particular_!" A despeito do que tinha dito antes, Pietro não se incomodou em deixar o Espectro responder, ignorando-o e partindo pra cima, com seu cosmo gélido se elevando. Preparou um soco, mas foi detido por uma parede de chamas negras, detrás dela, Kagaho ainda não havia movido um músculo e estava de olhos fechados.

"Ora, a educação dos Cavaleiros de Athena me surpreende. Você quer saber o meu nome, Aquário? Pois bem." Com um movimento extremamente rápido, que Pietro não conseguiu acompanhar, Kagaho desferiu um soco com seu punho envolto em chamas negras, lançando o Cavaleiro de Ouro para trás. De tão rápido, pareceu até que ele tinha se teletransportado. Mas não. Quando uma pessoa se teleporta, seu cosmo desaparece por um milésimo de segundo, para aparecer repentinamente em outro lugar, o que não tinha acontecido. O ruivo não tinha deixado de sentir por nenhum momento o cosmo agressivo do Espectro. Era pura velocidade. "O que houve, Cavaleiro de Athena? Não consegue me acompanhar? Eu sou o mais rápido dentre os Espectros do Imperador Hades, Kagaho de Benu, a Estrela Celeste da Violência!"

Pietro levantava-se lentamente, por causa do ataque forte e surpreendente. Tinha metade de seu corpo queimado, mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo. Partiu pra cima de Kagaho, trocando socos e chutes com ele, todos defendidos. Dando um chute no peito dele e girando no ar, caiu em pé, a alguns metros do Espectro. Disparou uma rajada de ar frio para distraí-lo, surgindo de repente de detrás da névoa congelante, passando uma rasteira nele. Quando o Benu estava no chão, o Cavaleiro armou seu golpe. "**Diamond Dust **_(Pó de Diamante)_!" O golpe atingiu Kagaho no meio do rosto, enterrando-o no chão e destruindo uma parte de sua Sapuris. Pensando que ele estava derrotado, Pietro lhe deus as costas, até sentir o cosmo do Espectro aumentando de novo.

"Não pense que me derrotou dessa forma! **Corona Blast** _(Vendaval da Coroa Solar)_!" Uma bola de fogo negro gigante foi atirada para cima do ruivo, e uma explosão acometeu aquela parte da floresta, provocando um incêndio. O cosmo do Aquário foi lentamente diminuindo, chamando a atenção de Melody e Verônica, que ainda se encaravam.

"O que acha disso, minha querida? Hohohoho, seu amigo foi derrotado por Kagaho! Agora é a sua vez!" riu Verônica, que elevou o cosmo, preparando um golpe, mas foi interrompido pela loira.

"Não conte com isso."

"O que disse?"

"Eu disse para você não contar vitória antes do tempo! Por mais que vocês Espectros sejam leais ao seu Imperador, nada se compara ao amor e devoção que nós, Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Athena temos por nossa deusa. O amor de Athena por nós, por todos os humanos e pela Terra faz com que continuemos a queimar nossos cosmos, não importa quantos inimigos, por mais fortes que sejam, sempre nos levantaremos e queimaremos nossos cosmos ao máximo!" ela finalizou, ao mesmo tempo em que o cosmo quase extinto de Pietro se elevava mais uma vez. "Vê? Esse é poder do nosso cosmo!"

* * *

><p>Wooow, cliffhanger, adoro cliffhangers! ;D<p>

Paulo C.: Eu também, querida.

Pooois é! '-' capítulo que veio rápido esse, né?

Paulo C.: Verdade. Então, pessoas (nem sabemos se tem gente lendo, _so, whatever_.), a Mel recebeu uma review na outra fic dela, _Angels of the Sea_, da Lune Kuruta, aquela linda de quem eu adoro as fics.

Eeeu também adoro, apesar de nunca ter deixado um review, enquanto ela deixava umas lindas em _Angels_. #shameonme ç_ç E ela é tão cute, né? *-* Enfim, voltando ao assunto, a enquanto lia a Review da Lune, tive uma ideia muito louca, que tive que compartilhar com o Paulo. Nós pensamos, que tal fichas? É fichas, aqui nessa fic. Não pros dourados, até porque, temos todos que precisamos.

Paulo C.: Pois é.

Então, decidimos abrir fichas pra quatro cavaleiros (ou amazonas)! Serão Cisne, Fênix, Dragão e Andrômeda. Por que não tem Pegasus na lista? Por que não gostamos de Cavaleiros de Pegasus, eles são sempre tão... como é mesmo a palavra, Paulo?

Paulo C.: Babacas?

Não, mas serve. Enfim, pra história, o Cavaleiro Matador de Deuses não farão diferença, então foda-se ele. Hahahahaha Enfim, estamos colocando a ficha aqui em baixo, e depois colocaremos dois modelos, da Melody e do Pietro, embaixo, como exemplo.

_**Fichas**_

**Nome**:

**Idade**: entre 14 e 18 anos

**Sexo**:

**Signo/Data de Nascimento**:

**Armadura**:

**Personalidade**: Caprichem!

**Aparência**: Idem ao item acima!

**História**: Idem.

**Golpes**: Vocês podem ter todos os golpes originais já usados por esses Cavaleiros e criar os seus, sendo esses no máximo dois.

**Algo que queira adicionar**?: Tipo, não é obrigatório, mas se quiser adicionar coisas como, algo de que tem medo, o que gosta, o que não gosta, roupas que usa normalmente e etc.

**Posso mudar algo na ficha, para que se encaixe na história**?: Pergunta básica, por que né?

Então, esperamos muitas fichinhas de vocês! Aqui em baixo estão as "fichas" do Pietro e da Melody.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome<strong>: Melody Deneuve

**Idade**: 17 Anos

**Signo/Data de Nascimento:** Peixes, 04/03

**Personalidade**: Admira a beleza acima de tudo, porém diferente de muitos Peixes que defenderam a décima segunda casa, ela não é arrogante e narcisista. Acredita no belo, mas não gosta de violência e morte. Tanto que, além dos golpes típicos da sua constelação, desenvolveu mais dois, **Everlasting Sleep Roses** e **Goddess' Roses**. É calma e serena, mas dá tudo de si em uma luta, até a vida, principalmente se for para defender sua deusa.

**Aparência**: Longos cabelos loiro-platinados, abaixo dos quadris, lisos, com uma franja tapando o olho esquerdo. Olhos azuis, pele branca, levemente rosada e sem máculas. Estatura média (1,68m), magra, porém com seios fartos e pernas torneadas, com um bumbum nada mau também. Seu rosto tem traços finos e delicados, seus lábios são rubros como suas Rosas Demoníacas Reais, ao natural.

**História**: Cresceu em uma pequena vila no norte da França na encosta dos Alpes. Aos sete anos, perdeu o pai e a mãe em uma avalanche que destruiu parte da vila. Mudou-se para a Itália e ficou na casa de alguns parentes, perto do mar Mediterrâneo. Mas não foi muito bem recebida, já que os tios com quem estava já tinham alguns muitos filhos e não tinham como sustentá-la. Entreouvindo uma conversa, descobriu que havia planos para abandoná-la em uma viagem que fariam para a Alemanha. Sabendo disso, a menina de apenas nove anos fugiu para Atenas, Grécia, vivendo nas ruas. Dois anos depois, com 11, foi encontrada pelo Grande Mestre do Santuário, que a levou para treinar como amazona. Depois de três anos, após ver um grande potencial na menina, direcionou o treinamento da menina para ser a Amazona de Ouro de Peixes. Seu sangue, _au contraire_ de muitos outros Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Peixes, obteve um enorme poder curativo.

**Golpes**:

_- Everlasting Sleep Roses _(Rosas do Sono Eterno): Rosas azuis que lentamente formam um jardim ao redor de Melody e com seu perfume levam o oponente a um sono tranquilo do qual não há volta. Geralmente usada com a _Rose Order_.

- _Goddess Roses_ (Rosas da Deusa): Com o poder de cura que foi agraciada, cria Rosas Ave-maria (levemente alaranjadas) com alto poder curativo, geralmente usada com a _Rose Order._

-_Demon Vine_ (Trepadeira Demoníaca): Trepadeiras de rosas são criadas pelo poder do cosmo de Melody. Ela combina o poder das três rosas de ataque, _Royal Demon_, _Piranian_ e _Bloody_. Destruindo tudo que toca, soltando pétalas e fragrâncias venenosas e sugando todo o sangue da vítima, enrolando-se nela. Consome uma grande porção do cosmo de Melody, e de seu sangue também, já que é criado a partir deles. Seu poder de destruição é tremendo, considerado assim, uma Supernova.

- _Royal Demon Rose_ (Rosa Demoníaca Real)

- _Piranian Rose_ (Rosa Piranha)

- _Bloody Rose_ (Rosa Sanguinária)

- _Rose Order_ (Encomenda de Rosas)

- _Vine Rose_ (Vinha de Rosas)

* * *

><p><strong>Nome<strong>: Pietro di Masotti

**Idade**: 23 anos

**Signo/Data de Nascimento:** Aquário, 31/01

**Armadura**: Aquário

**Personalidade**: É cruel e sem escrúpulos. Sempre com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, passa uma imagem de frieza e falta de emoções. É um sádico, adora brincar com seus oponentes antes de matá-los. Apesar de tudo, é extremamente leal à Atena. Mantém os corpos de suas vítimas em uma câmara abaixa da Casa de Aquário em Esquifes de Gelo. Mas também é muito culto, como a maioria dos protegidos pela constelação, mantendo a Biblioteca de Aquário muito bem conservada. Auxilia o Grande Mestre com pesquisas, informações e etc. É muito narcisista também, chegando a ser irritante.

**Aparência**: Tem os olhos negros como carvão, que sempre brilham misteriosamente, refletindo o seu grande poder em controle mental. Seu cabelo é ruivo, até um pouco acima dos ombros, meio rebelde/repicado. Sua pele é branca, devido à falta de contato com o sol.

**História**: Desde criança, cresceu nas ruas de Milão, sendo chefe de uma gangue de meninos de rua. Tem uma ficha criminal um pouco extensa, com registros de roubo, furto e até mesmo assassinato. Começou a manifestar seu poderoso cosmo com oito anos, quando num rompante de fúria, por ter sido traído pela sua gangue, fez nevar no meio do verão da Itália. Não tendo noção do que acontecia, ele se escondeu em um beco. Vagou, desde então, pelas ruas sozinho, com seu poder se descontrolando de quando em quando, fazendo com que chovesse granizo ou nevasse nas horas mais inoportunas e esquisitas. Foi encontrado pelo seu mestre, o antigo Cavaleiro de Cisne, Ivan, aos dez anos, treinando até os 15 (na Sibéria), quando Ivan morreu. A partir dali, ele passou a treinar sozinho, num ritmo pesado, considerando-se indigno da Armadura que fora de seu mestre. Com 19 anos, foi chamado ao Santuário, passando por um teste, no qual passou com honras, assumindo assim, a Armadura de Aquário. Apesar disso, mesmo depois de quatro anos, e sendo o primeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro desta Era, nunca vestiu sua Armadura, pois considera seu poder muito inferior ao considerado por ele digno de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não mora no Santuário, e sim em uma pequena cabana no meio da Sibéria, indo poucas vezes à Grécia, apenas quando chamado.

**Golpes**:

- _Glacial Touch_ (Toque Glacial): Concentra uma grande quantidade de cosmo na ponta de seu dedo, que congela tudo que toca.

- _Glacial Storm_ (Tempestade Glacial): Uma grande tempestade de neve que conta com flocos de neve altamente congelantes, pedras de gelo/granizo gigantes e rajadas de ar frio. Tem proporções magníficas, atingindo uma área enorme. Grande poder de destruição e congelamento.

- _Glacial Delusion_ (Ilusão Glacial): Com seus enormes poderes mentais, ele cria uma ilusão extremamente realista. Dizem que, no meio de uma nevasca nas planícies siberianas, é bem capaz que miragens sejam vistas, com possibilidades iguais à de um deserto. Pode tanto criar imagens doces e gentis, colocando a pessoa sob o golpe por misericórdia, ou criando as mais horrendas alucinações. Nos dois casos, a penso entra em uma espécie de coma, do qual só acorda por decisão e Pietro, podendo ficar nesse estado até a morte.

- _Aurora Execution_ (Execução Aurora)

- _Kalitso_ (Círculo de Gelo)

- _Diamond_ Dust (Pó de Diamante)

- _Freezing Coffin_ (Esquife de Gelo)

* * *

><p>Bom, pessoal, é isso. Avisando só, terá muuuito yaoi, yuri e hentai nessa fic, então caprichem!<p>

Paulo C.: Precisa mesmo de yuri?

¬¬ Problemas com yuri?

Paulo C.: Nenhum, eu só prefiro yaoi. '-'

Sei por que viu. u_u Enfim guys, até o próximo capítulo! Kissus!

Paulo C.: Jaa Ne!


	3. Chapter 2

**Alliance**

**Disclaimer**: O universo de Saint Seiya, não nos pertence; Masami Kurumada-san, TOEI Animation, Shueisha e outros detêm os direitos autorais da séria. Nada do que for escrito aqui tem a intenção de infligir quaisquer direitos autorais. Tudo que for escrito aqui provêm de ideias originais, saídas das mentes do autores que vos falam. Escrevemos isso como forma de entretenimento, de vocês, leitores, e nosso, devido ao nosso amor à escrita, portanto, nada aqui será usado como forma de ganhar qualquer quantia de dinheiro.

**Avisos**: Rate M por palavrões, sexo explícito, violência, relações sexuais e afetivas entre casais heterossexuais e homossexuais (tanto yuri como yaoi). Não indicada para menores de 18 anos. Se você for menos de idade, está lendo por sua própria conta e risco. Os autores estão isentos de responsabilidades por possíveis traumas quanto ao conteúdo aqui descrito, como está sendo deixado claro nesse avisos.

**Summary**: Depois de uma Era, a paz no mundo e no Santuário de Atena está mais uma vez ameaçada. Sem contar com sua deusa nesta era e sem o contingente total de Cavaleiros de Ouro, será que as forças do Santuário conseguirão conter o mal?

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2233, Cemitério dos Cavaleiros, Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

Melody começou a queimar seu cosmo cada vez mais intensamente, enquanto percebia moscas surgindo pelo local. O Espectro, Verônica, sorria apenas, enquanto claramente esperava que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento. Para testar a força dele, a loira partiu para cima, iniciando uma sequência de chutes e socos, no começo rápidos demais para que o espectro acompanhasse, sendo atingido em alguns pontos, tendo sua Sapuris levemente trincada onde fora atingido, assim como seu elmo que voou longe, devido a um soco particularmente forte que levara da garota, fazendo com que ele cuspisse um pouco de sangue. Ela saltou para longe para evitar um chute, criando uma rosa vermelha nas mãos. Melody elevou o cosmo, preparando-se para o golpe.

"**Royal Demon Rose** _(Rosa Diabólica Real)_**!**" Uma chuva de rosas avançou para Verônica, que defendeu com uma parede de moscas. Eles ficaram medindo forças por um tempo, até que as moscas começaram a cair mortas, uma à uma, no começo, mas aos montes depois. O Espectro se enfezou.

"Sua vadia, minhas filhas! Como ousa?"

"Já disse, Verônica, você pagará pelas palavras menosprezando meus companheiros de armas!"

"Huhuhuhuhu... Garotinha, tão bela, mas tão ingênua... Por que acha que escolhemos invadir o Santuário aqui, no Cemitério dos Cavaleiros? Por que acha que Pandora-sama nos deixou aqui para enfrentarmos vocês? Nós sabemos de tudo que acontece aqui dentro. Sabemos que Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer e Escorpião estavam em missão especial. Sabíamos da barreira que Virgem estava mantendo, portanto, seriam enviados você e o Aquário. Kagaho comanda as chamas negras do Mundo dos Mortos, o frio do seu amigo não adiantará nada! Agora eu... Hahahaha! Você verá! Já que você matou minhas belas filhas, tenho que arranjar outros filhos, não acha?" Ele elevou o cosmo, fazendo com que chão começasse a tremer, se separando, convulsionando e abrindo, deixando os túmulos abertos. "Levantem-se, filhos e matem aquela que protege o que um dia protegeram! Hahahahaha eu sou Verônica de Nasu, a Estrela Celeste da Contemplação, aquele que controla as moscas demoníacas e os mortos!"

Lentamente, começaram a se levantar dos diversos túmulos cadáveres há muito em decomposição, mas que, pelo poder do Espectro voltavam a ter um corpo, mesmo que temporário, a maioria sendo Cavaleiros de Ouro, já que estavam na parte do Cemitério dedicada a eles. Eles saíram de vez dos túmulos, quando "recuperaram" o corpo. A alguns foram ordenados que atacassem com os golpes que dominavam quando vivos outros foram ordenados a partir pra cima da Amazona, que nada fez, só se deixou atacar. Ouvia os cosmos, mesmo que deturpados daqueles Cavaleiros e Amazonas tão honrados e poderosos de tantas Eras. Ouvia suas almas se rasgando em agonia, seus corações chorando sangue por serem controlados por um Espectro e sendo forçados a atacar uma defensora da paz. Ouvia os sussurros que só ela podia ouvir, já que suas mentes lhe falavam diretamente. 'Nos desculpe, Amazona...' 'Perdoe-nos, Peixes...'. Aos poucos, o sangue perdido pelas mordidas e pelos golpes acabou por deixar Melody esgotada, fazendo com que ela caísse de joelhos no chão, imóvel, olhos vazios, com sua Armadura semidestruída. Verônica deu as costas a ela, dando ordem aos seus "filhos" para que a segurassem ali.

"Muito fácil, Peixes. Fácil demais. Parece que Pandora-sama não terá problemas afinal. Mas fui designado para destruir aquela vila patética aqui nos arredores do Santuário. Adeus."

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2233, Floresta, Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

Kagaho olhava levemente surpreso para o seu oponente, que apesar das sérias queimaduras, ainda conseguia elevar seu cosmo, contendo sua "_Corona Blast_". O incêndio na floresta começava a apagar, vagarosamente, enquanto o ar frio de Pietro apagava e até mesmo congelava as chamas do Benu. Mas a bola de fogo enorme ainda castigava seu corpo. Ele precisava fazer algo, ou estaria em sérios problemas. Preparou-se, ainda contendo o fogo. Elevou seu cosmo.

"Não acha que essa fagulha vai me derrotar, né? Filho da puta, não brinca comigo! Luta feito homem!" ele gritou, enquanto lutava para segurar o ataque com uma mão, concentrando o cosmo na outra. "**Diamond Dust** _(Pó de Diamante)_**!**" Os golpes ondularam por um momento, mas o golpe do Cavaleiro de Aquário superou o do Espectro, fazendo com que as chamas congelassem, ascendendo ao céu por um momento, porém explodindo, produzindo uma neve fina no local.

O Espectro riu. Fora a única expressão de sentimentos desde que haviam começado a luta. Não, desde que o vira. Antes a única coisa que podia ser vista em seus olhos era uma frieza e uma determinação implacável. Mas agora, havia certo divertimento.

"Ora, não sabia que havia alguém poderoso assim entre os Cavaleiros de Athena, mesmo sendo entre os de Ouro, que pudesse fazer frente a mim. Pois bem, Aquário. Lutarei sério com você agora. **Corona Blast **_(Vendaval da Coroa Solar)_**!**" Dessa vez ele não atacara com chamas dispersas nem com uma bola de fogo, mas com três bolas de fogo, com talvez o dobro da de antes, assim como um turbilhão de fogo. O ataque cercou Pietro por todos os lados durante um momento, acertando tudo ao redor.

"Desculpe, mas não posso deixar você acabar com essa floresta ou atingir Rodorio com essas chamas." Veio a voz do Cavaleiro de dentro do redemoinho de fogo.

"Por quê? Vai começar com a baboseira de que não permitirá que eu mate pessoas inocentes. Poupe-me, Cavaleiro, não é do seu perfil."

"Hah? E quem disse que eu ia falar isso? Não vou deixar você queimar nada, pra não ter o Grande Mestre me torrando o saco! Não pensei que teria que usar meu golpe mais poderoso contra você, mas não tenho escolha. **Glacial Storm **_(Tempestade Glacial)_**!**"

Pesadas pedras de granizo começaram a cair do céu. Fortes ventos frios sopravam, apagando algumas das chamas. Tornados se formavam, e uma nevasca se formava no local, congelando tudo, inclusive as chamas de Kagaho, que foram congeladas instantaneamente, mantendo a forma que possuíam quando queimavam com intensidade. Pietro saiu do meio da névoa e da neve, revelando seu corpo queimado, porém, nada parecia sentir. A surpresa era real e grande para o Espectro naquela hora, tendo a superfície de sua pele congelada. O Cavaleiro se aproximou do outro, dando um soco, quebrando o gelo que o cobria e lançando-o longe, porém, o Benu ainda não conseguia se mexer, devido a seus membros paralisados pelo frio. Pietro preparou outro golpe.

"Não vou mata-lo, Benu, para que possamos ter uma revanche. Seu deus patético nunca nos vencerá. Eu o desafio a vir ao Santuário. Chutarei a bunda imperial dele e a de todos os Espectros que ousarem invadir o Santuário." Ao longe ele sentiu o cosmo de Melody se apagando. Precisava acabar com aquilo logo, pois sentia o cosmo do Espectro que derrotara Melody se dirigindo a Rodorio. "Preciso me apressar. **Aurora Execution**_ (Execução Aurora)_**!**" Contudo, foi surpreendido por Kagaho, que, num último esforço, lançou um golpe ao mesmo tempo.

"**Crucify Ankh**_ (Crucificação Ankh)_**!**" Os dois golpes, ao invés de se chocaram, atingiram seus alvos. O golpe de Pietro lançou o Espectro longe, enquanto o golpe de Benu o prendeu numa espécie de cruz de fogo, imobilizando-o. É, parece que não poderia ajudar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2233, Entrada das Doze Casas, Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

Pandora e os outros Espectros conseguiram chegar à entrada das Doze Casas. Sabiam que, no momento, a única Casa protegida era a de Virgem, e seu guardião estava debilitado por manter a barreira dia e noite. Começaram a avançar, passando por Áries, que não possuía Guardião. Pouco antes de chegarem a Touro, dois meteoros dourados atingiram as Casas de Touro e Câncer. Cosmos poderosos emanavam das duas. Parados a porta de Touro, não conseguiam avançar devido a uma barreira de cosmo muito poderosa, que os impedia de fazer qualquer movimento, sendo para trás ou para frente. Passos podiam ser ouvidos do interior da Casa, até que uma mulher, relativamente alta e robusta, porém bela, parou às portas. Tinha um olhar sereno, como se não estivesse preocupada com a invasão. Ainda no mesmo lugar, ela simplesmente cruzou os braços, olhando, altiva para os Espectros paralisados diante do Touro Dourado.

"Espectros. Vocês ousam conspurcar o solo sagrado do Santuário. Pagarão com suas vidas por isso. Eu, Sofia de Touro serei a responsável pelas suas vidas."

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2233, Rodorio, Arredores do Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

Gritos ecoavam pela pequena cidade, parte em chamas. A noite caía, dando um aspecto fantasmagórico ao lugar, com a fumaça e o fogo altos no local. Diversos cadáveres espalhados pelo chão, envolta de Verônica de Nasu. Gritos e mais gritos. Por que os Cavaleiros não estavam ali? Por que o Grande Mestre não mandava alguém para protegê-los? Estavam perdidos! Milhares de pessoas, cerca de um quinto da população estavam mortos. Moscas circundavam os corpos, lentamente devorando suas carnes frescas e ainda sanguinolentas. No meio da praça da cidade, o Espectro erigira um trono de corpos e estava sentado, rindo, enquanto sua filhas faziam a festa entre os mortos. Notou um cosmo fraco e debilitado atrás de si, caminhando pelas ruas e chegando à praça. Quando olhou para a direção da cosmo energia, reconheceu o corpo mutilado de Melody de Peixes. Suas feridas pareciam estar fechadas, mas o sangue seco e a brancura cadavérica de seu corpo, envolto pelas sombras do fogo a deixavam com o aspecto de um anjo da morte, bela e terrível.

"Ora, garota... Vejo que sobreviveu. Fico feliz, isso já estava ficando entediante." Ele sorriu maquiavelicamente.

"Não devo... Deixar... Você ferir mais ninguém..." Ela balbuciou.

"Pelo que vejo, está mais inconsciente do que consciente. Devo acabar com sua patética existência agora mesmo. Mas que tal antes... Nós brincarmos um pouco com esse belo rostinho? Depois eu deixo você se transformar em uma das minhas filhas! Hahahahahaha!" dessa vez o sorriso era sádico.

Estendeu suas unhas grandes e mal cortadas e desferiu um golpe no rosto dela. O sangue pingou preguiçoso, por já estar escasso. O Espectro deu algumas bofetadas, socos e tapas no rosto da loira, deixando-a com cortes e hematomas. Por fim, terminou com um chute no rosto de Melody, jogando-a no chão de costas. Virou levemente a cabeça da menina com o pé sujo de lama, para humilhá-la, que continuava a balbuciar inconsciente e começou a pisar em sua cabeça, chutar suas costelas, até que um chute particularmente forte jogou-a longe, perto de ser cravada em um muro. Quando preparou e desferiu o golpe de misericórdia, este foi detido por uma rosa negra, tendo sua mão ferida com o impacto. Lentamente o cosmo da garota começou a se elevar.

"Você... Não... Vai... MATAR MAIS NINGUÉM!" levantando-se, mesmo com a vida por um fio, ela queimou o cosmo, gritou a última frase. "Você é desprezível! Vingarei todas as pessoas que você matou, Verônica!"

"Hm... A princesinha ficou irritada? Interessante. Quero ver o que fará contra meus filhos e filhas!" O Espectro lançou suas abelhas assim como a população que morrera pra cima da menina. Que no começo aceitou os golpes.

"**Vine Rose**_ (Vinha de Rosas)_**!**" ela ergueu o braço, fazendo brotar na terra gigantescas espinheiras que prendiam os zumbis, e assim sugava o cosmo que o controlava, que, no último resquício de vida, sussurravam. Lentamente, rosas alaranjadas brotavam dos espinhos.

"Perdoe-nos, Melody-sama...".

Melody dera cabo de novo das moscas demoníacas de Verônica com o veneno da _Rosa Diabólica Real._ O Espectro tentava controlar os mortos com seu cosmo novamente, porém, falhando.

"O quê? Por que meus filhos não me obedecem?"

"Você não conseguirá controlar mais ninguém aqui no Santuário, Verônica. Essas rosas estão se espalhando pelo Santuário inteiro. O poder contido nelas impedirá que você controle as preciosas vidas dos que morreram hoje ou em outras épocas. Esse é o poder das minhas _Goddess Roses_, abençoadas com o poder divino da Fonte de Athena!"

E era verdade. Os poucos mortos que ele ainda tinha em poder, tombaram no chão quando as trepadeiras começaram a se enroscar em seus corpos. Sem as moscas e sem poder controlar mais nenhum corpo, Melody acreditou que a batalha estava ganha para seu lado. Mas sentiu um perfume fétido percorrendo o ar, e percebia que tudo que era tocado por essa névoa fedida começava a apodrecer. O chão, suas trepadeiras, os corpos das pessoas mortas, as milhares de moscas no chão, tudo. Percebia que seu corpo apenas estava ileso naquela névoa mortal por causa da proteção de sua armadura. O Espectro parecia realmente nervoso. Com a cabeça levemente baixa e punhos fechados, ele estava no centro da névoa, deixando seu falso cabelo loiro encobrir seu olhos.

"Você me faz apelar menininha. Com esse ataque eu apodrecerei todo o Santuário!" Ele gritou essa última frase, com a névoa se espalhando mais ainda, alcançando as pessoas escondidas. "**Burial Fort**_ (Sepulcro dos Amaldiçoados)_**!**"

O gás engrossou, e começou a se espalhar mais rapidamente, assim como a derreter as coisas com mais força e poder. Melody pensava em alguma forma de fazer com que aquilo parasse e teve uma ideia. Diferente dos antigos Cavaleiros de Peixes, seu sangue não era nada venenoso e sim curativo. Por isso, usaria um artifício criado pela Cavaleiro de Peixes de 400 anos atrás, Albafica de Peixes, transformaria seu sangue restante em uma névoa carmesim, que combateria o gás venenoso de Verônica, neutralizando-o. Mesmo que tivesse pouco sangue e que pudesse morrer, salvaria aquelas pessoas. O princípio utilizado seria o mesmo do golpe de Albafica, os _Crimson Thorn_, porém com um propósito diferente. E assim fez, detendo o ataque do Espectro, que ficou enfezado.

"Você não pode mais fazer nada. Vingar-me-ei agora, maldito! **Demon Vine**_ (Trepadeira Demoníaca)_**!**" várias trepadeiras, dessa vez com um aspecto nada amigável brotaram do chão avançando para ele numa velocidade tremenda, cortando, envenenando e deixando um rastro de sangue e destruição por onde passou. Podia-se ouvir os gritos do Espectro, até que, antes da poeira baixar, cessaram. Quando baixou, só fora possível ver alguns pedaços de Sapuris e de membros no meio de uma pasta sanguinolenta. Vendo que tinha vingado os mortos e salvado a cidade, ela se permitiu cair lentamente para trás, sentindo sua vida nublar cada vez mais. Sentia seu cosmo sumindo e sua vida se esvaindo. Bom, pelo menos sua vida fora perdida dignamente. Pelo menos, salvara a vida de muitas pessoas. É, valera a pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Ano Terrestre, 2233, Casa de Touro, Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

Pandora olhou para o local de onde vinha o cosmo de Verônica, constatando que ele tinha morrido. Sentia o cosmo de Kagaho muito longe e fraco, porém vivo. Tinham que completar a missão, ou o Imperador iria esfolá-los. Enquanto isso, a Amazona ainda olha para seus oponentes com o mesmo olhar sereno, a expressão austera, sem mexer um músculo, apenas paralisando-os com a pressão de seu cosmo. Repentinamente, um dos espectros, uma mulher, conseguiu se mover. No início a passos lentos, mas ganhando confiança enquanto conseguia superar o peso do cosmo de Sofia.

"Seu poder não é nada para mim. Eu, Violet de Behemot, a Estrela Celeste da Solidão darei cabo de você e trarei glória para o exército de Aiacos-sama!" disse a mulher.

"Violet? Hm, ótimo. Nada melhor que uma abrutalhada para enfrentar outra. Está bem Violet, estamos indo na frente. Não se deixe derrotar ou será punida pelo Imperador." Os outros foram vencendo lentamente o cosmo de Sofia também, passando por ela, que tentou impedi-los, que por sua vez foi impedida por Behemot. As duas se encararam, medindo forças.

* * *

><p>Então, pessoal, só tem recadinho meu (Melody) hoje. Eu completamente abomino essa última cena. Então, se ficar uma merda, blame me. u_u<p>

Well, queria saber o que vocês tão achando da dinâmica da fic... Tá muito rápido? Por que tipo, é intencional (eu acho). Enfim.

Não escolhi as fichas ainda, apesar de que se eu quisesse fechá-las agora eu poderia. Adorei todos os personagens, de verdade, mas como eles não aparecerão tão cedo, as fichas ficarão abertas pra ninguém ficar de fora. De qualquer forma, agradeço por terem feitos personagens tão lindos pra mim! *-*

Enfim, é isso.

Kissus, Melody.


End file.
